


Days Gone By中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些日子格外难熬</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Days Gone By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575692) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



> *标题就插刀*

有些日子，那些残酷的记忆会比往常更紧地萦绕于十的脑海中。十一认为减轻另一个人痛苦是他的责任，也是他身为对方的未来和男友的义务。  
无论是在做噩梦之后安慰他，还是做点蠢事来逗他笑，十一做了所有他能做的。  
其实，他知道怎样做最能令十放松。  
他知道环抱着年轻者，哼唱着Gallifreyan语的童谣，能够让十在他怀里彻底地卸下所有负担。这既令十一微笑又令他痛苦。因为他其实有着同样痛苦的记忆，关于那些他没能成为英雄的日子，可他从不谈论那些日子。  
不，十已经有他自己的负担和需要承受的事了，帮助他背负那些才是十一的任务。


End file.
